


Waiting for the rainbow

by LittleBlue5mcDork



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlue5mcDork/pseuds/LittleBlue5mcDork
Summary: In which one shitty day, a monster bar, magical drinks, and some less than stellar life choices changes your life for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

One day, one day to yourself, Thats all you wanted. One day without the stress, a couple hours of family and fun, you just wanted to forget about work, forget about school, forget about everything going on. Yes, you admit you pushed yourself too far, but what were you supposed to do? Everyone had their eyes on you, everyone needed you to be a success. Heh... Guess you've let them down again. Head slamming into the bar counter, you feel your chest crushing itself once again. Letting out a loud groan, you wave over the fire elemental before you. Wondering how you found youself here of all places.

" .........another Spitfire?..." ah, thats right. Monster drinks. They provide many magical effects, including taking the edge off your current emotions. The government hasn't classed them as anything too dangerous, so somehow they aren't age restricted yet.

" Thanks Grillby, you're the best" smiling up at the flaming creature before you, you can't help but feel ever so slightly calmer. He's been kind enough to let you invade his premise every so often while you've been loving in this town, a generous endownment that didn't seen to be extended the other way

" Eyyy, human, lookin good tonight!" hearing the gruff voice of one of his regulars, you can't help the way your lips quirk in distaste. Though most days you might have the energy to simply laugh it off, tonight you are rather irritable, his voice sounding like glass grinding against a sidewalk. Unpleasant. 

" Sorry Aaron, I'm not in the mood tonight" seeing his mood visibly deflate, you try and give him your best smile, though you're sure it looks strained and twitchy "it's been a long day, I could really just use a night to myself"

" Yeah it's okay, my muscles were feeling like a game of cards anyway" seeing him trying to puff his shoulders back up, you can't help but feel a tingle of laughter well up in your chest. Aaron's strange way of speaking always seems to have that affect on you

" Sorry, how about next time I come in we play a few rounds. Sound good buff-Mc-Duff?" You know you've succeeded in cheering him up the moment his eyes light up, that grin you know well appearing into his face as he flexes his muscles

" HELL YEAH! My muscles are ready, just wait, my biseps will beat you yet!!!" seeing him walk away, biseps bulging with his arrogant display, you can't help but join in laughing with the others, taking a big long swig of your drink. Can't help but wonder when it appeared next to you, Grillbs is faster than most people give him credit for.

Even as you feel the effects of the passion pumping through your veins, the twinge is still there, instead of disappearing it only seems to mold into anger.

_seeing the text on your phone, you feel dred building in the out of your stomach. You had gotten a call this morning while driving, but hadn't thought much of it. But seeing your boss's name on the screen... You couldn't help the way your fingers begin to shake. It... It couldn't be, you weren't on call until tonight... Right..? Yeah, checking again, it says on call, 5pm, it was only just short of 11am... But.._

**I need you to come in for lunch, you're on call**

_With shakey hands, you find yourself typing something vaugly about you being under the impression it was only during night. And saying you were out of town_

**During weekend's it's all day. I called you at 9. I need you here now**

_Replying with saying you hadn't known that, and that it would take you until the afternoon to get back, she seemed to become even more upset. Threatening that it was "no call no show" telling your parents didn't seen to be helping either. They were enraged, verrifying that it said 5, and Spatting their opinions about how wrong it was, that it should be illegal to have someone payed so little having on call shifts like this. Yet they can't bring themselves to call the place to complain, not wishing to get you fired by telling the manager about how upset they are, or saying they aren't fit to be a manger with their lack of understanding_

_You try and let it go, but that worry is still at the back of your mind, even as you head home, filling like worms are squirming through your chest. Once home you it's much later, sending them a text asking if they still need you to come in, even as it's two and a half hours late. You never get a response_

They were closed now, probably all off to bed, honestly you were too afraid to even call them, not knowing what to say and worried you would be fired. You need this job, you're barely keeping up with rent as is, you couldn't go back to your parents house, you just couldn't

" Hey bud, you feline okay over here?" in your mulled haze, you vaugely recognized the skelleton next to you as Sans, you'd never really talked to him, but he was a regular here, usually sitting at the other and of the bar. You hardly registered the pun, following his finger, you found him directing you to the kitten pattern on your dress. Ah, right, he was a jokester. Probably why he was so popular here, he was known for being the funny guy, everyone knew him. Heck, you only knew his name 'cause everyone was always calling it out when he came in. You wonder if something like this could happen to him, Probably could, but he seems like a smart guy, he could probably talk himself out of it- no, he probably wouldn't get himself here in the first place, he was smart enough to ask questions and not assume things, everyone was, you were just stupid. At your self deperacating thoughts, you began drinking again, pausing when you found his eyes still on you, not having the same grin as before, it seemed a little smaller now, eyes boring into your own, it felt like he was judging you, looking at every flaw. Someone like him could probably see your pain, see your faults, see just how much of a Fuck up you are- wait, what's that sound? Eyes trailing to his hand, you realize he's retracted it, now tapping impatiently on the polished wood, sound as sharp as the realization you never responded. Ah, he was waiting for a response you're kinds an asshole aren't you

" Sorry. Its been a long day" his eyes only seemed to narrow further, smile seeming insincere as it grew ever wider

" Eh, that's alright, no bones about it. Everyone had those days. Anything to get off your chest?"

Letting out a long sigh, you only glance at your drink for a second, feeling your senses sharpening at the notice of an 'off' feeling, something about the way he said that grinding your gears, if there's something you don't trust, it's insincere words, 'n that feeling of being dissected. He's obviously trying to look casual, he may fool the others, but you know that look. Suspicion. You get it, really you do. A human shows up in your bar, comes in biweekly, getting to know many of the patrons, always curious about how monsters work, jokes around withh them and playing games, seeming to be unnaturally friendly. Then one day they come in looking bitter and in the edge of snapping, body posture rigid, short responses, seeming out of it. With all the terrorism towards monster communities lately, he has every reason to be cautious. Its honestly more of a surprise the others haven't said Anything, but that's how monsters are. Too trusting, too naive, too willing to look at the good in people. 

Practically feeling the level of pressure from his state, you realize you've gone deep into your thoughts again, and haven't said Anything back. Though you have to push down the side of you that whispers about him having no right to judge you after he comes basically accusing you like that. His posture says 'm a friendly guy' but there is a tensness to in, an inflection in his voice that gives a silent threat, do anything wrong and you'll be dead where you stand

" 'm fine, just need a drink" turning away, you lean your cheek into your palm, mentally begging him to leave you alone before you bite at him, or worse... Start crying

" 'kay" with that short response, he gets up to leave, even with his a sense the pressure seems to increase ten fold. Hands tensing against the glass, you vaugly notice yourself waving Grillby down. Voice seeming to come out all on it's own, asking for something stronger.

Time seems to slip by as you drink glass after glass, hyped on magic, you find yourself letting a bunny lead you out to the dance floor, you find yourself singing really loudly with the others. Going into giggle fits at random moments Flirting with Aaron as you chug down a glass of Sunshine. The drinks filling you with an unatural amount of excitement and happiness not your own, you find yourself taking a purple drink from one of the other monsters. The night seems to blur by. Before you know it you're in the arms of a monster you don't recognize, being pulled towards the bathroom. Sweet words being whispered in your ear. Whatever he gave you you realize must have been laced with something, because you feel heat coursing through your veins, the feeling of fire consuming every nerve, and a warmth in your chest you can't place. Finding yourself panicking, you try and push away, but his grip only becomes tighter Yet. You don't know when you started crying, but he seems to be cursing you out for it. He doesn't even shut the door as he throws you into a stall, His beak presses against your mouth as he forces himself on you. The tears only fall faster as he fumbles with your dress, Hands all over, groping at whatever he can, pinning your arms above you with . Your sobs and cries muffled my his mouth and the loud karaoke from outside. Kicking and pushing you try and get him away for yourself. Finding relief only for a moment as he pulls away, before he begins tearing your dress over your head

" shhh, it's okay sweet thing, I'll take good care of ya" you're cut off mid scream as his other wing covers your mouth. Getting a good look at him, he looks kinda like one of your friends, but with Red and black feathers, and a look in his eyes that is so, so wrong " comeon Babydoll, you want this, dressed like that... Your practically askin' for it"

Suddenly his mouth is on yours again, tongue down your throat, the burning feeling only seems to have grown worse, as you can barely control yourself anymore, you need relief, but this feels distgusting. Biting his tongue as hard as you can, you taste something chalky for a moment, before he pulls away screeching. Your feeling of satisfaction is quickly gone as he throws you against the wall, talons locking around your throat, digging in so deep you can't breathe

" YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BITCH!? I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND HAVE SEX WITH YOUR MANGLED CORPSE!!!" you can hardly concentrate at the burning or his words anymore, desperately clawing at your throat, trying to get even the slightest hint of air. Fear strikes you almost still as black edges into your vision, but with one last effort you manage to pill your leg up just enough to kick him away. Coughing and gasping for air as your vision spins. Before he's on you again, your eyes are already trained on him. He's already back to his feet, the feeling of absolute rage coming from him as he reaches for you. Just when you thought you were done for, a blue glow envelopes him, and he's slammed into the wall in front of you, glass falling around him, you feel you feel your vision fading. Not being able to process what you're seeing, and too tired to care, you allow your eyes to close

When they open again, someone is coaxing you to drink something cold. Voice low and gentle, you feel comfort, without noticing you've already started drinking the cold beverage, it taste like how white dress sweaters feel. Subconsciously you lean into the warmth next to you, finding yourself reminded of a trip taken to the mountains, the warmth of a campfire. You blink and it's gone

Finding yourself laying down this time, you have to blink a couple times to get your barings, your vision is a bit clearer, mind less foggy. Something cushy, but smooth and slightly cold underneath you. Ah, a couch, a leather one at that. From the smell of smoke, fries, and burgers, it seems you're probably still at grillbys. A fun light comes from nearby, and from the muffled sounds coming from downstairs, it's still open hours. You spy something vaugly resembling the kind of kitchen you would find in an apartment, the light in there being the only one on. Eyes drifting you find it's right next to a hallway. A little farther to the right is a little drink bar with shelves of whiskey stacked up behind it. A book shelf, and a filing cabnet. Turning to the wall behind you, you see a click and a while bunch of pictures. Most seem to be of Grillby and his daughter. Curious You can't help but look over them. You see a couple where his child is very young, there are a few, only from when his daugyer is young, when he is who you can only assume to be his wife, or... Deceased wife... There are also a couple of old paintings that appear to be him with the king and queen, or him with a human. In the open area in between the back of the couch and the wall is a dinning table with plenty of chairs. Done with that side you look to where the couch is facing. A tv in front of you, speakers on either side, a radio and dvd players benethe. Is that... A vcr? God you can't remember the last time you saw one of those. There also appear to be some gaming console's and headphones, you can only assume those are his daughter's. Separated only by the coffee table. On it lays some remotes, scattered papers, a folder thick and probably full of important information, a few books, off the bat you can recognize a medical book and something about magical effects. next you spy some stairs leading down, most likely to the kictchen. two doors are on that wall. But you think you've investigated enough.

Sitting up you let out a long breathe, memories foggy, but a vauge understanding of what happened. You... You trusted these guys. Monsters were always so kind to you. You'd have never thought they were even capable of acting like that... But you guess everyone has their own demons. God, no matter how much of a scumbag that vied was, you still got yourself drugged. Haven't you learned by now never to accept drinks from strangers? You're an idiot, a completel and utter idiot. Drinking your sorrows away, partying like no tomorrow. You're so stupid. 

Pulling your knees to your chest, you thank the heavens for whoever saved you. If they hadn't come... God what is wrong with you? Taking a shaky breathe, you squeeze you eyes shut tight, relaizing your heart had begun to beat faster, and it had become harder to breathe. Taking a handful of hair, you pull, trying to ground yourself. Having a panic attack in somebody else's couch would solve nothing. You try and tell yourself it'll be okay, that you're safe, but you can't bring yourself to belive it. Steps break you out of your thoughts, still in fight or flight mode you find yourself in a defensive stance, only to see a skellal figure in a blue hoodie come around the corner. Freezing when his eyes meet yours, he lifts a hand into a placating gesture, showing he means so harm. Holy fudge you must look like a wreck, and from his tense expression and cautious body language, you must look like a spooked kitten. You slowly drop your shoulders, finding your while body sagging, muscles unwinding as you feel shame overwhelm you

" Uh, no need to be so down in the dumps kid, I know that was pretty rough but uh... Tibia honest you handled yourself pretty well. You're not uh... Gonna pass out again are ya?" watching him carefully move towards you, placing a plate of food down next to you, you see his posture is still a little stiff, but now it looks more like he's afraid of spooking you.

" um.... I think I'll be fine thank you... " hesitantly teaching out, you pluck a couple fries off the plate, munching on the crispy goodness, slightly disappointed at the lack of magic tingle, you realize they must be regular fries. Probably good with the amount of it you've already consumed tonight " not to be uh... Ungreatful or anything. But what are you doing here?"

He seemed to tense up again at that, eyes averting as he scratches the back of his head "Grillby uh... Has gotta keep things running ya know? Got customers and all that. Grillbs needed someone to check on ya, an' it was no skin off my back, so I vollenteered"

 

It's not that you didn't trust Sans, really, but the way he was sweating and moving from one foot to the other, he seemed quite nervous, if not rather guilty. His eyes- eyelights? Whatever you would call them, refused to look at you, flicking all around the room. Letting out a sigh, you scoot over, patting the seat next to your own. Might as well get this out of the way now. Waiting until he hesitantly sits next to you, you turn to him, feeling some anxiety eating at you, Mayan you shouldn't being this up now. He obviously didn't want to talk

" Sans, I know you're not comfortable around me, but can we... Just you know, talk?" he seems to be surprised by that, going as far as to give you a puzzled expression " my mind is a little fuzzy, but you obviously have something to say, so say it"

Scratching the back of his skull, his shoulders hunch, the skelleton exhaling deeply "Ah geez kid, where do I even start" looking you over once again, he turns his head away, seeming unsure of where to to from here " for one, you really don't have much sense of self awareness do you?" 

You cany help but laugh slightly at that one. You can't help but shake your head, because no, no you really don't. You can tell what others are feeling, can see every intention behind an animal, but when it comes to yourself, you are completely blind, and a but self destructive

" Yeah, I've never been known for practicing self-care" at the look he gives you, you simply shrug. It doesn't really matter. Life goes on whether you do or not, and at this point you won't have a home long anyway, so why even care anymore?

" Kid you..." Letting out a huff of air, he runs his hand over his skull again. " Do you even care about your well being?"

You find yourself taken aback. That was not what you had expected, people usually aren't that upfront about it, they'll call you stupid, theyll patronize you. Hell, when the cops dragged you home after you were assalted downtown you parents just yelled and called you an idiot. Ended up locked home for a week after that. Your friends would either tut at you or tell you to be more aware, or even laugh, kicking about how oblivious you are or how little you care. Sans, the monster with the judgemental eyes, Sans who looked at you like you were gonna pull out a knife, Sans who never even acted when a fight broke out. Was here asking if you cared about yourself. Mouth opening and closing, you turn away. And at the sigh he lets out, you know he knows your answer. How are you even supposed to respond to that? The fuck does he care for? He doesn't even know you

" You almost got raped kid, you even got drugged, and you're just sitting here like you don't even care" you stay silent at that, it's more what you're used to, you sit waiting for the yelling. You wait for him to call you an idiot, to say it's your fault, to tell you, you need to stop asking for it. To give you the words you deserve. He never says them. Instead, you feel a hand on your head. Comforting, gentle, and he's... Petting you. He isn't blaming you "It's okay to cry you know" 

You must still be a bit drink, cause you didn't even realize just how close to breaking down until tearrs begin rolling down your cheeks, suddenly you're in his arms. You don't know if he hugged you or you curled into him, but all you know is you're sobbing into his shoulder, and his arms feel so, so warm. His hands are in your hair, you don't know when you started talking, But the words keep spilling out, blubbering about how you're gonna loose your job, and loose your apartment, you just wanted a to see your family, you just wanted freetime, you're always working, doing schoolwork, chores, babysitting, or being exhausted at home. You can't beat living with your parents again, and how all you wanted was to breathe, for your chest to stop hurting. You blab on about how stupid you are, how terrible that monsters body felt on yours, how you were so scared and just wanted to die, how you've been trying for so long and you don't know if you can do it anymore. You don't even know what you're talking about anymore, your mind gets away from you as you continue to cry into his shoulder, letting it all just come out. 

Limp in his arms now, you don't know just how much you've told him, but the feeling of his fingers in your hair is lulling you to sleep. Drained and having exploded every hidden thought and usually unsaid words, you're exhausted. You can feel a thrum from him. He's still whispering comforting words to you as your vision blurs. You'll have to thank him later, but all you can think now, is that you've never felt so free.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is y(our) life

Surrounded by warmth and the smell of cinnamon, wrapped in the most plush blanket you've ever felt, head cradled by a cloud-like pillow, one would think they were in heaven. Until you get slammed with the worst hangover of your life, chills, cold sweats, and the feeling of fire tearing through your veins, and finally overwhelming nausea.

" hrrlg" feeling like you're gonna puke, you fling yourself off the couch, only to ragdoll yourself onto the floor, tangled in sheets, hair sticking to your sweaty skin, and nose now hurting as you lay limp on the floor. And this is the moment where Grillby walks in.

_Kill me now ___

__

__A crackling sound comes from him, the sound of amusement, as he comes to help you up. You're sure you look like a flustered mess as he lifts you up and sets you on the couch, pulling the blanket over your lap. Not one to talk much, he simply holds up a single finger, as he heads off to do something while you wallow in self-pitty, you process the events of last night, face heating up as you realize you not only acted like a complete bitch to Sans, but later turned into a pathetic blubbering mess in front of him, and then proceeded to spend the night on the couch of a monster you barely know. Grillby had only really ever see you drink soda with maybe a little magic in it, and now he's seen you plastered, and a sweaty gross mess._ _

__

__Jumping as you see a hand appear in front of you, it occurs to you that Grillby had returned at some point during your embarrassing recap of the last 12-or-so hours. Though you find it hard to appologize as your mouth feels like it's full of cotton. Letting out a sigh, he opens your mouth a little, placing some kind of pill inside, it seemed to evaporate as your mouth closes, warm, comforting, tingly, it tasted like smoked cinnamon, sadly this didn't last long as he gives you water to ease down the now nonexistent pill. Shit, you really are like a ragdoll at the moment. He then quickly slips away to get ready for his day, and you find yourself unclear whether you are relieved or not. One thing you do know, is you don't want anyone else seeing you like this_ _

__

__"Sup kid?" almost shrieking, you finally find the strength to turn your head, though your movement feels sluggish. At this, the recently present Sans's smile tenses up a bit as he comes to sit next to you "sorry, didn't mean to make ya jump out of your skin. Looks like the nullafier worked a little too well"_ _

__

___Uh ____ _

___ _

___As if he could sense your thoughts, he lets out a sigh, and gives an apologetic smile " We don't really know what kinda corrupted magic that guy gave ya, but Alphys- er, a friend of mine thought a magic nullifier might help. Its just something we made when we started serving humans magic, just in case any ingested too much and had magic overload or they ingested someone's magic that effected them in a bad way, It was supposed to just nullify the magic, but it had some ususual side effects. Grillbs- Grillby called me over, he said you were unusually weak and limp when you woke up this morning, couldn't even really move on your own. I told him to give you some of his own magic while I made my way over"_ _ _

___ _

____Uhhhhh ____ _ _

___ _

___" Well..." it seems he's seen your questioning look "nothin' nevermind, it's just a hypothesis, we'll see how it effects you, for now I'm hoping it will counteract the nulifier we gave you"_ _ _

___ _

___" vwhathever" clearing your throat, you attempt to speak normally this time "where is grilthby??"_ _ _

___ _

___Key word being attempted_ _ _

___ _

___" He's-" snicker "He's prepping up to open for the day" glaring at him for the laughter, you choose not to comment on the communication issues or his amusement with it " it's pretty early, wanna get some more rest while he opens up?"_ _ _

___ _

____Probably not a wise idea ____ _ _

___ _

___" Eh, don't want to overstay my welcome. I better get home"_ _ _

___ _

____Where you can't embarrass myself anymore than you already have ____ _ _

___ _

___" C'mom pal, at least stay for breakfast" seeing his sympathetic smile, it is REALLY hard to say no " if ya don't agree I might just start bacon"_ _ _

___ _

___" wouldn't be Sans without crackin' a pun or two would you?" a small smirk forming on your lips, you reach out your hand " c'mon, gimmie a hand"_ _ _

___ _

___For just a second, his smile faulters, but of course, it's probably just your imagination_ _ _

___ _

___" Yeah, sure kid" taking your hand firmly in his own, he quickly helps you to your feet " this mean your staying?"_ _ _

___ _

___" For breakfast? Yeah, I guess. I probably should have something on my stomach" as you run your fingers through your hair, you find yourself cringing at the grimey and gritty feeling within, and a little guilty for sleeping on Grillbys couch like that. You really owe him one " but I should probably head home to take a shower after that. I need to go in this morning. Boss lady will want an explaination, and I really shouldn't put it off any longer than necessary"_ _ _

___ _

___Not like it'll do much good, im still in heeps of trouble, at least I know they're so short on workers I probably won't loose my job, not yet at least, they'll probably take away my raise though .. I should probably check my notifications, where is my phone anyway?_ _ _

___ _

___" Shower here" nearly choking on your own spit, you give Sans probably the worst seer in headlights look he's ever gotten " I mean uh, Grillby won't mind, trust me, and anything to keep you from worrying too much"_ _ _

___ _

___" I uh, are you sure?"_ _ _

___ _

___" 'course, bathroom is right over here, clean towels under the sink" skeptical, you follow along. But he does know Grillby well, so you suppose you should trust him " don't you worry about a thing"_ _ _

___ _

___Feels like he's not just talking about the shower_ _ _

___ _

___" Kay...." heading into the bathroom, you take a look around, and oh. My. Honeybiscuits. It's spotless. And fancy too, feels like you're in a magazine, looks like it's never used. Wait, can fire elementals even shower??_ _ _

___ _

___Shrugging it off, you behind your usual bath routine, despite the odd circumstances. Cringing at how disgusting your clothes from last night are, you put them aside to deal with later, moving within the shower\bath combo, and picking out what you can I use out of the supplies they have. You are especially surprise when you see two different settings on the faucet. Water or Lava..._ _ _

___ _

____Alrighty then ____ _ _

___ _

___Making sure you're on the correct setting, you quickly turn the water on, shuddering as it takes a moment to warm up. Muscle memory taking over as your shower thoughts invade your mind_ _ _

___ _

____There has to be SOMETHING I can do to make this up to the two of them. I mean yeah they're monsters and it's 'normal' for them to be compassionate and helpful, but I know for a fact most my own kind wouldn't be this kind. They've been persecuted since they came to the surface, and here they are, helping me, a HUMAN. As far as I'm concerned they have gone above and beyond. Flowers? Cliche... Can Grillby even touch those?? Well he can touch alcohol, so probably. Dinner? Too 'date like'.... I have no idea. ____ _ _

___ _

___Sighing as you quickly finish up, not wanting their waterbill to suffer. Almost having a heart attack at seeing a pile of new, CLEAN, clothes sitting on the counter, a note placed carefully on top._ _ _

___ _

___**What happened to the leopard that fell in the laundry machine? He came out spotless**___

********

********

___ _

___Snorting at the unexpected joke, you once again thank these monsters unending hospitality. By the looks of it Sans probably just cracked the door open to place it on the counter. Mood lifted, you quickly change into the clothes provided, shortly thereafter checking yourself over in the mirror. A baggy hoodie, and pajama pants with stars on them. Not bad._ _ _

___ _

___A knock startling you, you quickly zip over to exit the bathroom, seeming to have startled Sans himself, though he quickly regains his composure, making conversation as the two of you make your way down to the kitchen_ _ _

___ _

___" Well I was gonna tell you a joke, but I didn't eggspect you to be done so quickly, ah well, it was probably too cheesy anyway" at the way his brow ridges waggle, you can't help but feel a spark ignite_ _ _

___ _

___" That's ashame, we gouda hashed it out a little bit, but I guess it was minced opportunity" chest puffed up and smug smile on your lips as you reach the bottom of the stairs, you turn back to him expectantly. He just stares, eye lights seeming like big porcelain plates, causing your smile to faulter a smidge " sorry, too much?"_ _ _

___ _

___" I- no" shaken out of his thoughts, a lax smile makes it's way back onto his face, though he still seems a bit tense " didn't mean to stair, just never quite met a challenger, Dairy say it, someone as Gouda as me. People are all pretty Feta-up with my jokes"_ _ _

___ _

___Practically sensing the disapproving state from Grillby, you turn to see him finishing breakfast, as he gives something incredibly similar to a groan. Suddenly the giggles burst forth, as Sans seems to look very proud of himself. Grillby only shakes his head, gesturing towards the door._ _ _

___ _

___" Heh, guess Grilbs wants our punnery out of his kitchen" nodding, with another giggle, you move to the other room, hopping onto the barstool next to his usual spot_ _ _

___ _

___" Guess he can't handle the-" pausing as you catch Grillby's eye through the doorway, he gives you a warning look, but you can't help youself, it's just too easy "heat"_ _ _

___ _

___" Yeah, he gets pretty burnt up about things, quite a firery personality" nudging your arm a bit, Sans gives you a larger than life grin. "But he does get all the ladies though" catching on, you allow your own facesplitting grin to appear_ _ _

___ _

___" Oh? And why is that?"_ _ _

___ _

___" Cause he's pretty hot"_ _ _

___ _

___Unable to take it anymore, you break into a fit of giggles on the counter. While Sans looks very proud of himself. Soon however, Grillby grumpily serves played to the both of you_ _ _

___ _

___" Ah, come on Grillby, you love us" at the slight sigh he gives, and the pleased look on Sans face, you can only assume he agrees. Though he walks off right after so you can't be sure "don't mind him, he Just doesn't eat in front of people"_ _ _

___ _

___" Oh"_ _ _

___ _

___After that, the conversation seems to have ended, both of you silently eating your food, it's not entirely uncomfortable, but its no 'breakfast with bestie' either. However in the silence you manage to make a couple notes of what to ask later, like if he can taste, or if he has a tongue, and why you've never actually seen him take a bite of anything. Uhg, why are monsters so fascinating?? And you've already talked plenty of monster, who happily answered your prying questions, however skelleton monsters... That's a new for you, you've seen Sans around sure, but they have gotta follow some different rules than other monsters. Just as your thoughts are getting away from you again, you hear a certain someone clearing their throat_ _ _

___ _

___" Hmm?" turning to Sans, smile on your face, you can't help but notice how nerveous he is. Mentally you send him good vibes, hoping he'll calm down a little bit_ _ _

___ _

___" Listen, kid-" taking a deep breath and turning to you, you find a sliver of dread curl within you "you told me a lot about your job last night and.. Are you sure you wanna go back there? Like, keep working there?"_ _ _

___ _

___He must have seen something in your eyes that seemed like you were upset, cause he was really looking nervous now_ _ _

___ _

___" Now, hear me out. I know you feel bad for them, or uh, feel responsible at the very least. And I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but they haven't exactly treated you the best there, from the sounds of it they've been taking advantage of your kindness- and don't you date tell me it's not true. You told me a lot of what hapens there, and with no filter, I gotta say even I, someone you just met can see how much it's been wearing you down. You told me a lot of good workers have left because of How they've been treated, and I can see you are a good worker. I just think you desurve better, somewhere where you're not manipulated, and what you do is acknowledged"_ _ _

___At seeing your unimpressed look, he holds up his hand before you can speak_ _ _

___" I know, I'm just a stranger, and I know, you have been searching for work. I know you feel bad and don't want to leave them when they need you. But how much longer are you gonna do this? Its been a year or two since you've been thinking about leaving, since they've needed you too much for you to just walk out. You keep promising yourself you'll leave, but when will that be?" your mouth opens again, but this time no words come out. Probably a refreshing sight by the sound of how much of a blabber mouth you seem to be when you're drunk on magic " I'm just saying, of it's a problem of a job lined out, I know plenty of places that would be good for you, that are hireing at the moment, plenty of places that would hire you at the drop of a hat. And if it's guilt... Well, I'm no psychologist, but it doesn't seem healthy, what conditions they've made you work through, or how it's effected your mental state. You don't have to answer now but- shit kid, I didn't mean to make you cry"_ _ _

___ _

___True to his words, you find tears running down your cheeks. At first you were defensive, because what business did he have you telling you how to live your life? But then... Well, his words were so sincere, and he actually seems like he cares, and knowing whatever you told him last night, he probably understands more than your own parents do. Silently, you reach out your arms, and find yourself quickly embraced, truly able to appreciate the feeling of being in someone's arms now that you aren't all drugged up._ _ _

___ _

___" Thank you"_ _ _

___ _

**___" It's uh-" audibly gulping- or at least mimicking the sound, he seems to squeeze you tighter " it's the least I could do"___** _ __ _

___ _

___" No" leaning away, you look deep into his sockets, trying to convey just how much his words meant to you, just how validated you feel " you don't know just how much that meant to me. Just... If there is anything I can do for you-"_ _ _

___ _

___" it's alright kid" though he seems shaken, his smile is sincere this time. And his hand slowly find it's place on your head once again " trust me, I think I get it"_ _ _

___ _

___Before you can even question what he means, certain fire-elemental makes you aware of his presense, his flames catching your eye as he slips through the doorway, causing you to nearly jump away from the skeleton who is currently comforting you_ _ _

___ _

___" Grillby i- sorry, I didn't-" he simply raises a hand in a placating gesture, giving you what appears to be a soft smile_ _ _

___ _

___" Grilbs says it's fine. He was actually intending to give you a similar speech" at your look of confusion, Sans elaborates " He pays attention to all the bar talk, he's been worried a lot longer than I have, and last night was certainly a breaking point for you. He uh.. Also may have heard a bit of what you told me"_ _ _

___ _

___Flushing in embarrassment, you attempt to hide your face, only for Grillby to take your hands in his own, another warm smile etching into his features. No words are expressed, but somehow you know what has saying_ _ _

___ _

___" Um, thank you" now thoroughly flushed, you fiddle with your skirt, before raising your head with a new purpose, practically pleading for them to work with you "please, if there is anything I can do to thank you"_ _ _

___ _

___" Come work for me"_ _ _

___You have to blink owlishly at the flame elemental before you. Unsure if you heard him correctly, or just imagined he spoke at all. He rarely speaks unless it's to repeats and Or confirm an order_ _ _

___ _

___" Uh..." you have to pause, turning to look at Sans, as if asking if you heard correctly " what?"_ _ _

___ _

___Taking a deep breath, he seems to be preparing himself to speak again, his voice, as always, much deeper than you would expect. Gravely, but it kinda sounds the way campfire smile smells_ _ _

___ _

___" Come work for me, please." squeezing your hands slightly, the sincerity returns tenfold " most humans would feel more comfortable being served or helped by another of their kind. And there is no one better qualified than you. Human or not, if I were to choose anyone to reperesent my establishment, it would be you"_ _ _

___ _

___Mouth opening and closing, you feel tears selling up in your eyes again, of course you quickly push them down_ _ _

___ _

___" I- are you sure? I'm really forgetful and clumsy, I have some medical problems that we haven't even discussed, i-" squeezing your hands again, Grillby doesn't speak, but he presses his forehead against your's, a simple moment, only lasting a second, but you just find all your limbs unwinding completely, and all doubts seem to disappear " I... Thank you. I think.."_ _ _

___ _

___Still smiling, he places a hand on your head, before backing off, and waving his hand, as if t say that you don't have to give him your answer quite yet_ _ _

___ _

___" No I... I know, I just had a conversation like this with Sans earlier. And maybe I'm being rash but... I've been hesitating so long. Maybe it's time to just make my move already" taking a deep breath of your own, you feel something igniting within you, some kind of confidence, perseverance. " I want to work for you Grillby, where do I sign up?"_ _ _

___ _

___" You didn't have to come with me you know"_ _ _

___ _

___" I know" smirking, almost smugly. One would think Sans was just being an ass, and at first glance, maybe he was, but the flick of his eyes, and tensness to his shoulders gave him away_ _ _

___ _

___" You don't have to worry, I'll be fine" smiling at him, you wave off his doubtful expression. Nerves were tearing away at you yes, you hated confrontation, but this was something that had to be done alone "Just stay here, I'll be right back. It's before busness hours"_ _ _

___ _

___Slipping past the fence and through the back door, you could feel your heart leaping out of your chest, anxiety tearing through your very being, this was the moment, this was the moment you finally let go. And walking around the confer seeing your boss set up the machines, you knew it was now or never. The usual plesantries blur by as you try and control your beating heart. A question about your punishment, a simple answer of cake training being put on hold till you can prove you're reliable, and finally you build up the courage to say what you've been putting off_ _ _

___ _

___" I'm putting in my two weeks"_ _ _

___ _

___" Okay, just put it on my desk" huh.. That was, not what you expected_ _ _

___ _

___Confused, and more than a little shaken, you grab a piece of paper, and write down when your last day will be. It feels like it's impossible to breathe as you put down the own and paper, trying to slip out without anyone else talking to you, without any confrontation, passing one of your friends as they head inside, but no exchange is given. And just like that You are back by Sans side, his hand on your back as he guide's you away from the fast food establishment you will soon have no further connection to. Breathing is hard, vision is spinning, but his comforting words register, his hand in right there, keeping you grounded, and slowly reality returns to it's natural state. Before you know it, you're back at Grillby's, sitting on the couch, probably still looking like you just got shot, well that's how you feel anyway_ _ _

___ _

___" Need a distraction?" you nod vigorously, SOMETHING needs to get your mind off things " wanna play a game?"_ _ _

___ _

___" Yes, PLEASE" a new spring in your step, you follow along walking happily. Nudging him after a few silent moments " Thanks Sans, really"_ _ _

___ _

___" No problem kiddo"_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea the next time I'll post, but I have gotten started on the next chapter already!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I posting impulsive stories again?  
> Yes I am. Welp, I needed an outlet to vent my frustrations, here it is. Don't mind my terrible writing, I haven't written a fanfiction in years. Idek what I'm gonna do this story. Feel free to tell me what you think, who knows, may be I'll actually continue this story


End file.
